The Human
by JRB95
Summary: Kiara was hunting when shes attacked by two mysterious animals. She is then saved by another one of those weird animals named Jace who will stand with the Pride Landers to defend their home. Possible Kiara x Kovu in later chapters
1. The Creatures

I wanted to write a fanfic about TLK introducing humans. As I think you already know there will be poachers and stuff like that. In this fic however I am going to add a human character that will have a very important role in this story. I know some of you may not like this idea, well if you dont like it dont read it. Oh yeah some scenes resemble the ones in TLK 2 since it revolves around the same timeline.

CHAPTER 1: The Creatures

Kiara exited the den of Pride Rock ready to start her first hunt. The Pride Land's princess was now approaching her parents , the king Simba and his queen Nala.

"You are gonna do just fine" said Nala nuzzling her daughter

Simba looked worried.

"Daddy…" Kiara called to him "You've got to promise me that you are going to let me do this on my own."

The king seemed hesitant at first but then said "Alright I promise." He then nuzzled her.

Soon after Kiara left in search for her prey. Her father looked once again worried as she moved away from Pride Rock. He then got near to Timon and Pumbaa

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt" he whispered to them.

The meerkat and the warthog nodded and silently walked away.

He was sitting on a rock, suspicious about what the others were doing. Jace wore a read shirt with black jeans, he had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. Jace had agreed to go on an expedition in africa to open an natural reserve. Even so, the men that Mr. Rolf, his employer, hired seemed more like hunters to him. The employees would spend the whole day checking the weapons and setting traps. He asked for explenations to Mr. Rolf earlier that morning, but he answered that they were merely taking precautions.

_I know their up to something but they won't be able to fool me. _He thought

Jace then saw two of his companions, namely Nick and Sean, leaving the camp and carrying their rifles with them.

_I need to know what their up to _He once again thought to himself.

The blond then sneakily got away from the camp and followed the two men.

Kiara wasnt having much luck with her hunt, she wasnt able to hide her presence. Everytime she got close to a herd of zebras or antylopes, the animals would somehow sense her and just run away.

_If this keeps up, I wont be able to catch anything by the end of the day._

The young lionness was now approaching yet another herd of antylopes. She approached the animals carefully, trying her best not to make any noice. Apparently she succeeded as the herd wasnt able to sense her yet. She was now waiting for the right moment to attack, aiming for the weakest antylope.

_Here I go! _She thought as she was about to run towards her prey.

BANG!

Kiara heard a loud noise and she stopped moments before getting out of the tall grass. She never heard such noise, the only thing she knew was that the antylope she was about to attack was now laying on the ground bleeding from the side.

_What was that?_

She then saw two animals that she had never seen before in her life approaching what was going to be her prey. They were standing upright like a baboon, however these animals didnt have any fur on their body with the exception of their head. Their body was covered by strange materials that Kiara never saw before and one of them carried somekind of shiny stick in their hands. They now pointed that strange object in the antylope's direction.

BANG!

The weird and loud noise could be heard again, and this time the poor animal was dead for sure.

_What in the world just happened_? Kiara was beginning to get a bit frightened.

The creatures started talking to each others, but she was unable to understand what they were saying. The princess then stepped on a broken branch, making a cracking sound.

One of the animals pointed towards her direction. They then started to walk towards her.

Jace gritted his teeth at the sight of the two men killing the poor defenseless animal.

He heard Nick say "We finally managed to kill something"

"We should bring this to Mr. Rolf, maybe he knows if its worth something" was Sean's answer.

"Are you crazy? What if that idiot Jace sees it?"

"What is he gonna do? Cry like a little baby?"

"You know that the boss recruited him because of his knowledge of animals, so he could prove useful to us. The boss also stated that he knows how to handle well a gun and he is kinda good in close combat, so I wouldnt make so much fun of him if I were you. I think we should tell the boss tocome and examine it by himself. He will know what to do."

_So it was true._ He wanted to go there and teach those two a lesson about respect for the animals, but he heard a sound of a branch breaking coming from the tall grass not too far away from where his ex-collegues were standing.

"Did you hear that?" asked Nick

Sean nodded "Lets check it out"

Jace tried to focus his sight on the tall grass, trying to spot any animal that could have made that noise. He saw her; a youg lionness was standing there mimetizing in the tall grass.

_Oh shit! If they see her she's done for!_

Sean and Nick were now considerably close to the lionness, who then jumped out of her cover and roared, probably thinking to scare the enemies away.

Jace was now running towards the lionness thinking that he may still be able to save her.

Kiara had roared, thinking that the animals would get scared and run away, but it turned out to be a futile idea as the weird creatures were now pointing that shiny object in her direction.

BANG!

The noise came again, but to Kiara's surprise, she was still alive. In front of her stood another one of those animals who seemed to be fighting with the other one over the control of that lethal object. A few seconds later the newcomer was now wielding the shiny "death-bringer" and he threw it thirty meters away from the group.

The newcomer and the other two were just staring into each others eyes, then the newcomer turned his head in he direction.

"Get away from here." Kiara was puzzled by the fact that she could understand what the stranger said.

The lionness didnt answer but simply turned away and started running.

_I've got to tell this to my father. _However Kiara turned around when she was just a hundred meters away and stared at the stranger, who was just standing there infront of her aggressors.

_He saved my life, I can't just run away._

The Pride Land's princess then hid behind a rock observing the scene.

"This is crazy" said Timon. He too had seen the developments and was now panicking along with his friend Pumbaa.

"We should tell Simba" said the very worried warthog.

"Are you crazy? That will never work! Wait… I got an idea! Lets go tell Simba!"

Pubaa was about to say something but Timon iterrupted him. "Lets go, theres no time to waste!"

"What the hell are you doing here Jace?" asked Sean

"What I should have done a long time ago!" was the blond's answer

"Did you forget that you're part of our team?" asked Nick

"Not anymore"

Sean smiled "Looks like you've overheard our conversation. Fine, I've always wanted to teach you a lesson any way pretty boy."

Sean advanced towards Jace and tried to punch him, but Jace was faster and started punching him continuously on the face. Anger flowed in the blond's veins, he felt as if he was avenging the young antylope killed before.

Nick tried to give a hand to Sean but Jace kicked him in the face and then started punching him too. Sean took this as an advantage and unsheathed his machete, and attempted to stab his enemy. However Jace got out of the way and Sean stabbed Nick instead. The blond didnt lose any time: he swiftly removed the machete from Sean's hand and stabbed him in the chest.

He then started panting since he had channelled all his strenght in his punches. He was about to walk away when he suddnely felt an agonizing pain at his shoulder. He turned around to see Sean holding a revolver.

"Heheheheh" right after that laugh Sean collapsed to the floor dead.

Jace checked on his wound and with relief he noticed it was just marginal.

He noticed that the lionness he saved before was standing right infront of him.

"Heh… I thought I told you to run away"

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me"

"No problem, I couldnt just let them… ack!" His wound was starting to hurt.

"Are you hurt?" Asked Kiara in a caring tone

"Just a scratch… nothing to worry about….anyway whats a young lionness doing here without the hunting party?"

"Well its my first hunt and I wanted to do it alone. May I ask you one thing?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"What are you?"

Jace remained silent for a while "The ones like me are called humans. So you never met a human before?"

Kiara shook her head to say no.

"Thats one big problem. More of them will start hunting sooner or later."

"But why were you fighting your own kind?And why the other humans spoke that weird language?"

"Well its kind of a long story. I'd prefer to talk about this to the king of this land, do you happen to know him?"

"Know him? He's my father!"

"Really? You are a princess? Well sorry if I showed any disrespect and…"

"Its OK I actually prefer if you treat me more like a friend than a princess. Name's Kiara, and you are…

"Jace"

"Well Jace how about you come home with me to meet my father?"

"Sure, lead the way."

All of a sudden a fully grown lion jumped infront of Jace and roared fiercely

Kiara looked at him with surprise "Daddy?"

**What will happen between Simba and Jace? Will Simba trust the human? How can Jace talk to lions? All this will be answered in chapter2. Well that was Ch 1 hope you liked it and please review!**


	2. Explaining the Situation

Here is Chapter 2! Enjoy! Oh and dont worry, there will be no Jace x Kiara, they're just friends.

Warning! I dont own The Lion King or any of its characters. I only own Jace and every human character.

**CHAPTER 2: Explaining the situation**

Jace was startled by the lion's sudden appearence and jumped back. The lion just kept staring at him with hostile eyes. A couple of seconds later a lionness, a meerkat, and a warthog joined the lion.

"Kiara! Thank goodness you're okay!" Said the lionness while approaching Kiara and nuzzling her.

"Daddy, I can't believe you broke your promise!" Shouted Kiara at the fully grown lion that Jace now identified as her father, which made him the king.

"And its a good thing I did. No more hunting for you, ever again!" Shouted back her father. He then turned his attention to Jace. He had never seen such a weird animal.

"You… What were you trying to do with my daughter?" He cried angry at the faultless Jace.

"Your Majesty, you dont understand. I saved your daughter from…"

"Why should I believe you?" He interrupted him roaring in anger.

"Yeah, we saw your own kind trying to kill Kiara with that… strange… shiny thing of yours!" Said the meerkat.

"Consider yourself lucky if I didnt rip your head off right away!" He then started roaring again.

"Stop it dad! Jace did save my life! Its true that two of his kind tried to kill me, but if it wasnt for him I probably wouldnt be here right now!"

"Your Majesty, my kind is a very aggressive and powerful one. They will most probably try to kill many among your pride. More of them will be here soon and I have a message to give to your pride, they need to know what the enemy is capable of."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Simba, he did save your daughter remember? You owe him!" intervened suddenly the lionness

Simba then started to walk nervously back and forth to think while growling a bit.

"Very well. You may stay at Pride Rock for the time being, but if you cause any damage to my pride, you will pay!" He then turned around and started to walk away.

Jace was relieved, he then started to follow the king. He then eyed the older lionness and walked beside her.

"Thanks for the save back there"

"Dont mention it its the least I can do after you saved my daughter and I'm extremely grateful for that."

"There is no need to thank me Your Majesty and…"

"Please, call me Nala." She interrupted " I'm sorry, but I didnt catch your name earlier."

"Its Jace"

"Well Jace, I hope you'll enjoy your stay at Pride Rock"

"Thank you… Nala"

After that talk, the group just kept walking and walking for a really long time. Not wanting to bother Nala or especially Simba, the human approached Kiara.

"So, where and what is this "Pride Rock" exactly?"

"Its a gigantic rock formation in which our pride lives. As for where it is, we should be there in no time."

As to confirm Kiara's words, a few minutes later Jace spotted Pride Rock. He was amazed, never he imagined that such a humongeous natural structure could possibly exist. His jaw dropped. Kiara seeing this started to giggle. They started to make their way towards the den, where every lionness circled the princess and started asking her question and expressing their relief. Just then they noticed the newcomer. Not knowing who, or what it was they kept their distance from him. Simba then growled a bit to get the attention of everyone. He then eyed Jace.

"You may now tell us your message." He said. Jace could understand that the lion still didnt trust him, but he had to tell evryone about the danger that would strike the Pride Lands very soon. He nodded to the king and started speaking.

"A very powerful species has entered your dominion, they're called the humans. They came here to kill as many animals as possible that dwell in this land."

"But why? We didnt do anything bad to them." Said a confused Kiara.

"You're right, but from where the humans if one of them brings back the bodies, skins, fangs, claws, and many other animal parts they are rewarded very well."

"Can't we just tell the "humans" that we mean no harm to them?" asked Simba.

"That would be an excellent plan, but the problem is that humans can neither speak nor understand any animal language. Moreover some try to kill animals just for the fun of it."

"But if thats true, then how come you speak and understand our language very well? And why are you helping us when bringing back our bodies would assure you a reward?" asked again the king.

"Not all the humans are okay with killing animals, many others want to protect them from the ones that want to kill them. I was tricked into thinking that me and the rest of my group came here to assure that the animals could live freely without human interference. Then I understood what they are up to when I saw them trying to kill your daughter. Sadly lion skins are one of the items that are rewarded the most. As for why I can speak your language, that is a long story and to put it simply, I learned the animal language when I was a kid."

The lionnesses were now very worried and started to discuss between themselves. Simba roared again and everyone was quiet.

"But Jace, what was that thing the humans were carrying with them they were able to kill an antylope in less than a minute by just pointing those things in its direction" asked an even more confused Kiara.

"Thats what we call a rifle. Since we have no claws or fangs we use the rifles to hunt. When a human points it towards you a small thing will come out of the tube at an unimaginable speed. When that small thing, called bullet, touches your body, it will pierce your skin making you die instantly."

"But you got hit by one of those things when you tried to save me and you still didnt die."

"That bullet happened to simply pass very near to my flesh"

Jace then ripped off his left short sleeve, where Sean had previously soot him, to show the wound to the pride. Everyone gasped in surprise. There was a very deep cut on his shoulder. The lionnesses were even more worried now. To know that if those rifles the enemies were carrying could give such a terrible injury by just passing near the body was a true shock to them. Jace kept answering Simba's question about the number of humans in the Pride Lands, their hunting strategy, at what time they usually hunt and many other questions. With time the moon rose and the stars soon followed.

"We will continue discussing the matter tomorrow morning, we should really get some sleep now" said Simab as he and the rest of the pride walked deeper inside the den. Jace was about to follow them but Simba roared at him to say that he didnt want him inside the den. The young human turned around and walked outside the cave.

He simply sat down with his back against a rock and his arms and legs crossed. He was thinking about a way to save this land from the hunters.

They are gonna know what I did very soon. I think they should get here after tomorrow, Rolf is probably gonna send more teams to explore and hunt in other parts of this land before sending more hunters to search for Sean and Nick and then they'll probably find Pride Rock.

He then closed his eyes and was about to sleep.

"Hey" siad Kiara who had just got out of the cave and was now standing infront of Jace. "I'm sorry for my father's attitude. I know you are just trying to help us"

"Its okay, really. Its normal that he reacted like this, especially after hearing what the humans do"

"I'd like to know more about your species and how you got to learn our language"

"Dont worry I promise Im gonna tell you everything tomorrow"

"Okay then, then I could also show you the Pride Lands"

"Sounds fun"

"See ya tomorrow morning then"

"Wait, didnt your father say that the meeting would continue in the morning"

"Dont worry, the whole pride always ends up sleeping 'til the sun is high in the sky"

"You sure he wont wake up?"

"Trust me"

Jace thought for a second and then said "Okay, see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" repeated the princess and with that she walked back inside the den.

Jace stayed awake for a while, staring at the stars.

Dad… I could really use some of your help to win this war. I can't let them kill all this innocent animals.

He then closed his eyes and slept.

**What will happen the next day? What will be discussed during the meeting? What will Mr Rolf, Jace's ex-employer, do? All this will be answered in Chapter 3! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Like A Chess Game

**Hello there people! Under strong insistance of the people who reviewed i decided to continue this fiction! Though I must say that I remembered planning this story better and the idea of making some sort of remake strongly attracts me. But for the moment I'll stick with this one! Oh and for those of you who are still wondering, yes Kovu is indeed going to appear in later chapters.**

**CHAPTER 3: Like a Chess Game **

Jace never was and probably never will be a morning person. This very simple fact was reminded to him when the incredibly hyperactive lioness named Kiara woke him up from his extremely well enjoyed slumber. What helped in making him tired was the fact that he still felt the fatigue from all the excitement he went through the day before.

The young princess was now showing the kingdom to the also very young human. Jace was also busy in trying to explain to her part of the human culture.

"It sounds complicated" said Kiara after having heard many details about Jace's birth place "I mean, all those bridges, roads and birdings..."

"It's buildings" iterjected Jace with a yawn.

"Whatever" she replied dimissivly. "You still didn't tell me how is it that I can understand what you say"

The blond's expression turned sad for a moment before he gave his answer.

"Well, humans are not supposed to know how to communicate with animals. However, my father was really interested in them, especially lions." His tone had suddenly changed to nostalgic all of a sudden. "He spent a load of his time with your species and was able to learn everything ther is to know: you're behaviour, body-language, hunting strategy and many other things. In the end he was able to comunicate with lions perfectly and in good time he tought me everything he knew."

Kiara smiled happily "You're father must be an amazing person"

"He was. He... died in an accident... two years ago, along with my mother" he said lowering his head.

Kiara was, to say the least, shocked "Oh... I'm sorry... I..."

"Nah, don't worry about it, I got over it" said the human with a big grin, which caused Kiara to smile again.

Jace lied on very few occasions. He hated not to say the truth. However, when it came to his parents he usually lied, saying that he got over his loss in order not to make anyone feel sad for him. In truth he missed them greatly. The day when he was told that they both died in a car accident was still fresh in his memory. He fell into depression for almost three weeks, barely touching any food. Untilhe was hit with new determination. He was going to create a better future for the animals, protecting them from hunters. So he he joined this mission, thinking that it would help in his cause, but turned out to be a disaster.

He was brought back to reality after hearing a familiar voice shouting.

"Kiara! Thank goodness you're here! Come we need you're help to..." It was the meerkat that was accusing him the previous day.

"Timon, did my father tell you to follow me again?" said the princess cutting the newcomer in midsentencewith an annoyed tone.

"You'll be happy to know that today we're simply hunting for bugs! This is the best spot!" He said pointing towards the field they were standing in front of.

There were indeed a lot of bugs, Jace noticed but also a lot of birds eating them.

"But..." the meerkat now identified as Timon continued "You don't call for a reservation and... yeesh!" Timon was seemingly more than annoyed, more like pissed-off.

Jace and Kiara watched Timon's and his warthog friend's (who's name was Pumbah from what Jace heard) futile attempts to shoo the birds away. The meerkat then proceeded to walk towards them.

"Hey buddy, isn't there a way you could help?" asked Timon in a very tired tone.

"Huh?" came the confused human's reply.

"Don't you have one of those rifles? Or anything that could make some noise?"

"Oh. No, sorry"

"Hey" interjected Kiara "How about this?" she then roared loudly making some of the birds fly away.

"Yeah, that's it! Thanks kid!" yelled Timon happily.

The lioness then looked at Jace with a smug smile.

"You humans are not so useful as you say"

At that, the blond raised a single eyebrow before inhaling deeply. Before Kiara could ask what was he doing, he released an incredibly powerful roar. Not a yell not a scream, a true roar. Probably just as powerful as a king's roar when crowned. That made every single bird leave the field. When Jace was done, he noticed Kiara, Timon and Pumbah looking at him with mystified looks.

"What? I did tell you that my dad taught me everything about lions, did I not?" his face donned his own mug smile now.

"Gee kid, thanks!" Was Pumbah's reply as he and Timon immediately started to devour the bugs.

"Okay okay, you know a thing or two about roaring, I'll give you that" She said with annoyance "Now we'd better head back before my dad wakes up Mr. I-know-everything-about-lions"

Jace couldn't help but chuckle at her attitude before he started following her. His mind then suddenly raced back to Rolf, his former-employer. He will have to start placing some traps sooner or later.

On the way back, Jace asked Kiara a question he really wanted to know the answer to.

"So Kiara, do the Pridelands have any particular background? Like some sort of story?"

The princess took a deep sigh before starting to tell the young human about what she knew of the period the tyrant known as Scar ruled. His murder of King Mufasa and attempt against young prince Simba, the come of hyenas in the pridelands, the shortage of food and water and all the other terrible deeds. Jace was not only shocked because of the cruelty of that lion, but also because of what Simba went through. He lost his father in a stampede which, in a way, was similar to the way the human himself lost his own parent.

"You're dad is really something" he said finally.

"I only wish he trusted me a bit more..." she whined.

"After what Simba went through, it's only normal for him to be this over-protective"

"Yeah I know... but sometimes it just gets on my nerves!"

"I know, I know"

They got to Priderock just when the pride was waking up. They all eyed the human carefully, not knowing what to make of him. Some thought of him as threat, but most of them were still uncertain on what to do with him. Simba then came out of the den scrutinizing Jace with distrustful eyes. Jace on the other hand eyed the king with newly found respect.

/

Rolf was smoking his usual cigar as he looked down at the corpses of his emplyees. Nick and Sean were killed and Jace was missing, even an idiot could understand what happened.

"That tree-hugging bastard must have killed them!" Yelled another hunter, who was seemingly close to one of the two victims.

"I would advise you to calm down Mr. Hoffman" said Rolf's in calm voice.

"Calm down? Calm down? That little son of a bitch killed to of our comrades and you just want me to calm down?" yelled the man at the top of his lungs.

Rolf however ignored him and addressed the rest of the hunters. "Tomorrow we'll be moving our camp deep in the south east"

"What?" Shouted Hoffman again "His footprints clearly point in opposite directions!"

"I know that!" snapped the emplyer "But maybe I should remind you Mr. Hoffman that Mr. Jace adapts to wild life much more easily! He probably found shelter already and knowing him he is probably preparing some traps! Unlike idiots like you, he plans ahead and in this habitat we're at a disadvantage, so we're going to search for some other land where we can hunt and after a week or two Jace will let his guard down and only THEN we'll come back to strike! Get it?"

Hoffman was both surprised and scared at Rolf's sudden outburst and decided to simply nod in return.

Rolf stormed off in the direction of the camp after telling some hunters to pick up the corpses. He knew that Jace had a calculating mind despite his young age, and having him as his enemy made him feel like they were playing a chess game. He loved chess, partly because he always won. Unbeknownst to Rolf's employees this turn of events had transformed this adventure in a deadly game that only the one with the most brilliant mind could win. Rolf had the hunters and Jace had the lions. It was a final conflict between man and nature.

**Well? How was that? I promise that if you liked it I won't have you wait this long for the next chapter! Please R&R! **


End file.
